


I Could Get Used to This

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Creepy Fluff, F/M, Fanvids, Open to Interpretation, Unpopular pairing, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lost the reflex to resist." A relationship that people over-analyze and a song that people under-analyze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Get Used to This




End file.
